


Help from a Stranger

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is trapped in the nether when a stranger comes along and helps him out. Based off of a post I saw on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help from a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile ago I saw a post with this idea and I thought I'd write it.

Ryan stared at the unlit nether portal in front of him, irritation written clearly across his face. He dug through his bag in another attempt to find his flint and steel but, just like all of his other attempts, he found nothing but his food and the netherwart he had collected.

“Well, guess I have to set up camp until someone notices the portal is out,” Ryan muttered and sat down with his back against the obsidian portal.

He pulled out his food and started idly munching on it but froze. There was a man standing a few feet in front of him. He looked to be in his mid twenties, had curly brown hair that seemed to be singed in some places, and was wearing a chest plate made out of a metal that looked like nether brick, brown pants with holes and burns in them, and boots that looked like they were made of blaze skin. On his hip there was a sword that seemed to also be made of the metallic nether brick with a gold hilt.

Instantly Ryan shot to his feet with his hand on his sword. The stranger didn’t react. He just looked at Ryan calmly.

“Who are you?” Ryan asked.

The stranger didn’t reply. Instead he held out in his hand and walked towards Ryan saying, “You drop.” In his hand was Ryan’s flint and steel.

Ryan gratefully took his flint and steel back, “Thanks. I was wondering where that went.”

The stranger just looked at him blankly.

“Do you know English?”

“English?” The stranger asked, sounding awkward and unsure. “Little.”

“Hm,” Ryan rubbed his chin in thought. Then he pointed to himself and said, “I’m Ryan.”

"Ryan," Michael echoed as if testing the name out on his tongue. "Ryan. You are Ryan?"

"Yes, I'm Ryan. You are…?"

"Michael," the stranger answered. "I am Michael."

Ryan put out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Michael."

Michael hesitantly shook his hand, somewhat confused by the gesture.

Suddenly, there was a familiar, spine-chilling cry from above followed by the sound of a fire charge whizzing towards them. Out of instinct, Ryan tackled Michael barely avoiding the fire charge.

"Stay down," Ryan told him and got up. He stood defensively, his diamond sword held like a baseball bat ready to bunce the next fire charge back at the attacking ghast.

Michael had, of course, not understood the order and instead got to his feet and started waving his hands and shouting at the ghast.

What the fuck is he doing? Ryan thought to himself. He got ready to jump and push Michael out of the way at the next launch of a fire charge.

However, it never came. Much to Ryan's shock and awe, the ghast didn't attack Michael. Its expression went from pissed the fuck off to... sheepish? Almost apologetic? It was puzzling to the human.

Then Michael started yelling in a language Ryan couldn't even begin to guess. What was even more surprising was that the ghast actually responded in the same language and then floated away.

"What the fuck?" Ryan muttered in awe. "Ghasts aren't just mindless hell creatures after all."

Michael turned back to him grumbling something in his language under his breath then said in English, "Sorry. They scare easy."

"It's okay," Ryan replied waving it off. "I should probably leave now."

Michael nodded seemingly understanding the other man and, without much of a 'goodbye', turned around and walked away.

Ryan watched the strange man walk away still somewhat in shock of what had happened. He had just met a person in the nether which was hardly a livable place. Maybe he was some kind of human-like cross-species that can survive in intense heat and without much food and no water. Maybe he had just somehow adapted to the nether and found some kind of source for food and water. He didn't know but it intrigued him and he hoped that one day he would find out.

Ryan sighed and turned back towards the nether portal. He collected his stuff, relit the portal, and left the nether with his mind racing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a few ideas of how to add onto this and if this gets good feedback I might add a bit more. Leave a kudos or comment if you wish!


End file.
